1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for brokering the services of a plurality of mobile service providers among a plurality of users based on the physical proximity of service providers to users. The methods comprise presenting proximity data of the service providers to the user on at least one map. The methods further comprise offering services at a price based on the proximity and how soon the service is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,562 relates to location related services associated with mobile communications devices and, to a method and apparatus for acquiring, processing, using and brokering location related information associated with mobile communication devices operating on a wireless telecommunications network.
US 20050228719 pertains to electronic distribution of product or service promotion information to a mobile user are disclosed. A user may provide profile information to an online promotion service, such as user interests and preferences with respect to products and services as well as other information. The online promotion service may receive location information of point-of-sale facilities associated with particular promotions for products or services. The online promotion service may generate one or more targeted promotions to a mobile user when the user travels within a predetermined distance of an associated point-of-sale facility. A mobile user's location may be identified by a global positioning system and conveyed to the online promotion service. The user location information may be transmitted via a cell phone, a PDA, a pager or other device. This enables the user to take advantage of targeted or requested promotions while the user is within a close proximity to an associated point-of-sale facility.
US20050216337 pertains to electronic distribution of incentives having real-time consumer-based directions according to another embodiment of the present invention are disclosed. An online promotion service may receive user profile information, which may include demographic information, location information, user preferences, user requests, and other information. Online promotion service may provide targeted incentives and promotions to a particular user or class of users based on user profile information and other information. Incentives may include coupons, promotions, rebates, sales notifications, free samples, and other product or service related incentives. The patents mentioned above are hereby incorporated herein by reference.